


拍摄 Fin.（相叶雅纪x你）

by satoshi3104pat



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi3104pat/pseuds/satoshi3104pat
Kudos: 1





	拍摄 Fin.（相叶雅纪x你）

化妆师帮你话眼线的时候相叶雅纪才从休息室里过来，闭上双眼的你凭着灵敏嗅觉感受到自家男人专属的气息，嘴角的笑意慢慢扩大  
“好了，你看看还需不需要再补点什么”  
你睁开双眼，看着镜子里的自己，纯用大地哑光色的眼影打造了你深邃的双眼，浓厚的上眼线顺着眼型画至眼尾，眼尾处稍向上提拉眼线，上眼线尾端向下眼线画去，至眼尾微处，左眼角下的泪痣外加平常人都不敢抹的暗紫色口红，以傲气十足的脸孔偏过头看着正在乖乖的化妆相叶雅纪  
看着化妆师在他脸上涂抹了薄薄的一层粉底之后，本身底子就好的他就算不画个眼影，保持着一个邪魅的表情也足以看出是包场酒吧的大boss，化妆师在他的菱形唇抹了一层颜色较浅的口红之后，拍了拍他的肩膀示意已经化妆完成，睁开双眼的他把头扭到你那边，你看着那双湿润的兔子眼，总感觉缺了点什么，你看了一下化妆台  
‘啧…嗯……就你了。’  
拿起眼线笔，手往下抵了抵他的下巴，知道你要干什么的大兔子乖巧的把自己交给了你，稍微的用眼线笔从眼尾处稍向上提拉眼线后，你挪开了一下你们之间的距离，盯着相叶雅纪的脸  
‘嗯，果然是缺了眼线啊，嗯，完美！’  
觉得完成了一个艰巨的任务的你，起身走到相叶雅纪的身后，把转椅转到镜子面前，镜子里的你和相叶雅纪，从气势上就能过压倒众人  
咚咚…咚咚…  
“aiba桑，OO桑，可以进行拍摄了。”  
staff敲了敲门，通知你们可以出去拍摄了  
相叶雅纪以高冷傲娇的姿态起身拉过你的手走进拍摄地，你被他给弄笑了  
场景的布置就只有一块黑色的大布，暗黄的灯光照在地上，让整个空间都笼罩着邪魅也情欲的气氛；摄影师走到你们身边，把等一下该用什么姿势来进行拍摄都一一跟你们说明…  
“嗯ok，各位辛苦了。”  
随着摄影师的一句辛苦了，今天的拍摄也画上了句号；相叶雅纪连忙跟staff们道谢之后，直接把你拉进休息室  
锁上门，你的背贴着门，手被他固定在头顶上  
“唔…唔…不要…不…ma…masaki…”  
完全不理会你的相叶雅纪，你才知道自己刚刚玩过火了，这还得要回到拍摄期间，摄影师讲述第三个动作的时候，因前面的两个拍摄动作已经慢慢的将相叶雅纪体内的热度提高，然而第三个拍摄动作则是相互紧贴着身，相互表示咬一下耳朵，当你贴近相叶雅纪的身时，下体的某个部位就已经鼓起一个小帐篷，热气不停的往你的耳边喷洒，知道他身体状况异常的你，‘作死’的不断挑战他的底线，抱着你的手紧紧收缩着，摄影师的一声cut，你快速的逃离了他，逃离前还不小心（x碰一下他的小帐篷  
然而现在的你万分后悔，心里恨不得抽自己几下；相叶雅纪不顾你的反应，手直接扯掉你身上的晚礼服和黑色的内衣，手捏着那座雪峰的樱桃，往已经立起的樱桃狠狠的用力吮吸着  
“嗯…嗯…”  
你弓起身子往相叶雅纪的身躯送去，他松开固定着你的手，再重新握住你的手，带领着你到身下已经有湿润的私人地带，他的手覆上你的手，隔着内内开始摩擦着湿润的花园，手套还未摘下的你，因蕾丝的缘故，让摩擦增大，带给你不一样的刺激体验；他的热气打湿了你的耳边  
“是你挑起的火，无论怎么样，你也要把它熄掉。”  
低哑的情欲声钻进你的耳朵，把你扯进他的怀里，用力的吮吸着你的唇，贪婪地攫取着属于你的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落，身下的两只手不停的摩擦着你的花园，水也不停的往大腿间里流出  
“嗯嗯…啊…”  
相叶雅纪把内内弄到一边，牵着你的一根手指伸进花穴，纱网摩擦着花穴内壁，手指一进一伸的速度不停的加快  
“ma…masaki…要…要到了…嗯啊…”  
随着你一声的娇喘，蜜液顺着你和他的手指缝里流出，相叶雅纪拉开裤链，将手里的蜜液当作润滑剂涂抹到自己已经涨大发红的滚烫柱身，一个硬挺直击你的花穴，还没从刚刚高潮回神的你，被突然的冲击留下生理盐水，你抓紧了他身上的衣料，一下下的重击力往深处顶  
“不…不…不行了…masaki…”  
他快速的抽出几下，随他的一声的低吼，一股热浪朝着你花穴涌出，白浊的液体因缝隙缓缓流到你的大腿间，与你的蜜液相融合  
“放心吧宝贝，不会再给你任何喘息的机会了。”  
你还没从高潮里缓过来，又继续被柱身不停的打桩似高速进出…  
事后的你已经被相叶雅纪欺负得连伸手的力气都没有，任由着相叶雅纪擦干你软绵绵的身体，换上好便服之后，把你抱进他的怀里，你在他的怀里抬头仰视着他的脸，妆容还没被情事所淹没，你画的眼线依然还在，他低下头，啃吮着你那紫红色口红的唇…


End file.
